Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup
Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup is a minigame that takes place around the village of Tai Bwo Wannai on western Karamja. This minigame is members only. Players must have completed the quest Jungle Potion before they can take part in the minigame. The game centers around the earning of favour from the local villagers, and receiving trading sticks as a reward. It is popular because of the special Hardwood Grove Woodcutting area containing teak and Mahogany trees, which are only accessible by paying 100 trading sticks and because it is a good way to obtain the snake hides necessary for Snakeskin armour. Acquiring a 100% Tai Bwo Favour rating is also a requirement for the Karamja Diary. Necessary items * A machete (preferably one of the stronger jeweled ones from Gabooty's store) * Good Magic Defence armour (preferably a strong form of dragonhide) * A good weapon * Antipoison, Super anti-poison potion or Serpentine helm (Antipoison potions are sold at Jiminua's Jungle Store just north of the village.) (Alternatively, the Prayer book and Holy symbol would be a good alternative if Tai Bwo Wannai Trio has been completed, using the shrine in the village to recharge prayer.) * A pickaxe (to mine gem rocks) * A spade (to dig up gout tuber) * A Woodcutting axe (optional, if players want to use the Hardwood Grove) * Good food (lobsters or above) * A chisel (optional, if players want to sell gemstones and get some Crafting experience) * Relicym's balm (optional, if planning to fight Broodoo victims with special weaknesses) * Teleport runes (optional, in case of emergency) * Restore potions or Super restore potions if not avoiding encounters with broodoo victims How to play To start the minigame, players must speak to Murcaily on the east side of the village, near the mahogany and teak Woodcutting area. He will tell you about the people who have started to return only to find their village overrun by jungle and other nasty surprises. He will then tell the player that in order to help out; they must help rebuild and reinforce the village fence by cutting the jungle. In return they will gain favour, which can be exchanged with villagers for trading sticks. You can get your first machete from Jiminua's Jungle Store to the north-west for about 60 coins. Basically, players earn a Tai Bwo Favour rating by hacking the various levels of jungle and by killing the various monsters that appear. This rating allows players to acquire trading sticks from the locals which later can be used to purchase various rewards. Earning favour There are three different ways to earn favour from villagers: Cutting jungle There are three types of jungle surrounding the village, with light being the most common and dense the most rare. A machete is required to cut them. * Light - Level 10 Woodcutting required, gives 32 experience. Easy to cut but more spars required for repairing the fence. * Medium - Level 20 Woodcutting required, gives 55 experience. Slightly more difficult and slower to cut but less thatching spars required. * Dense - Level 35 Woodcutting required, gives 80 experience. Difficult to cut and relatively slow, but very good for repairing the fence. Repairing village fence The rotten village fence can be repaired with a machete and thatching spars that you get from cutting the jungle. Village fence can be repaired with different types of thatch spars, you use 5 light spars, 4 medium spars and 3 dense spars. After repaired, the fence can be reinforced the same way. However, the fence will eventually reset back to the rotten village fence. Killing threats to the village Several types of enemies may attack players while they are cutting jungle. They work the same way as random events—sometimes one kind will pop up, sometimes another. All poison conditions in this minigame start at 11 damage per hit. Jungle spiders spawn in large quantities near the Calquat tree farming patch. Broodoo victims Broodoo victims are an enemy category of their own. They are Combat level 60 and come in three different colors. If Tai Bwo Wannai Trio has been completed, they will not be a problem to kill with Protect from Magic, as the Tribal Statue nearby works as an altar (Note: the statue will only work after you have spoken to Tinsay in the village). Otherwise, their powerful and far-ranging magical attacks are the reason dragonhide armour is strongly advised for the minigame. Though they can be killed by normal means, they have unusually high Defence for their level and it is recommended to exploit the specific weakness relating to how they were killed if Tai Bwo Wannai Trio has not been completed. * White - Food of any kind * Green - Antipoison * Yellow - Relicym's balm Note: Each victim is worth ~3% favor, 1% more than a jungle spider. It's not recommended to fight them unless you want their drops. If they are killed by normal means, it helps to have 55+ Combat stats and an appropriate weapon of choice at that level. Broodoo victims drop tribal masks, which may be combined with two snakeskins and eight nails to make a broodoo shield. Useful events Sometimes after jungle is cut, there may be something beneficial to players. Events are displayed after the first thatch is cut. * Goutweed Tuber - It can be dug up with a spade and either sold to Gabooty or planted and grown with the Farming skill to trade to Sanfew in Taverley for other herbs. Due to its rarity and its use in the Karamja Diary, goutweed can be sold to other players for a considerable price. Goutweed tubers have a 1% chance of appearing after hacking any kind of jungle.Twitter - 23 March 2016 * Gem rock - It can be mined with a pickaxe to obtain three random gems, from opal to diamond. Collecting and using trading sticks Almost every villager in the area will give a player trading sticks in return for some of their favour percentage. The amount of trading sticks received at any one time depends on the player's favour. The amount is also increased if the player is wearing villager clothes that can be bought from Gabooty. Trading sticks CANNOT be claimed until after speaking with Sharimika in the upstairs of the building just north of the fenced area and having him explain in detail what the cleanup involves. Once players have claimed trading sticks from a villager, they must wait a set period of time before they can ask the same person for trading sticks again. Changing worlds does not work. Once the favour percentage runs out, the villagers will no longer give trading sticks. Trading sticks CANNOT '''be claimed until you have also repaired a part of the village's fence. Trading sticks '''CANNOT be claimed until you surpass 50% favor. Trading stick suppliers spread around the village—some of them are upstairs, and some are far outside the fences. They also move around, so it may take some effort to find them. Note: Tamayu, Tiadeche, Timfraku, and Trufitus do NOT exchange trading sticks with players for work done in the village. Suppliers are: * Fanellaman - West Coast. * Gabooty - In the middle of the fenced area. * Jagbakoba - Southern part of the area where the fires are—a dark patch on the map. * Karaday - Just outside of the eastern quest start point on the map. * Layleen - Upstairs of the northern building of the fenced area. Accessed using the ladder to the east of the building and walking across two bridges. * Mamma Bufetta - Northern building of the fenced area. Accessed using the ladder to the east of it and then down the next ladder to the west over the bridge. * Murcaily - Just ouside of the Hardwood Grove (containing mahogany/teak trees) on the east side. * Rionasta - Near the West Quest start point on the map. * Safta Doc - Near the anvil in the northern part of the area. * Sharimika - Upstairs of the northern building of the fenced area. Accessed using the ladder to the east of the building and walk across the bridge. Rionasta's Parcel Service In addition to supplying trading sticks, Rionasta has the added advantage of providing players the means to store items in their bank without a lengthy trip to Ardougne, Shilo Village, or Mor Ul Rek. Banking any item costs 10 trading sticks, whether it is stackable or not. The service can be accessed by speaking to Rionasta and asking what he does around there. Note: Rionasta only lets players deposit items, not withdraw them. His service also does not include currency, whether it be coins or trading sticks. References Category:Minigames